freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs Easter Eggs in FNAF games are secrets hidden that are primarily there to help players find out more about the games lore. They are usually very hard to discover and take many tries to fully discover. This page is dedicated to all the easter eggs found so far in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Simulator. __TOC__ Midnight Motorist Midnight Motorist is an Arcade Machine found in the "Stan's Budget Tech" Catalog. The machine costs $170. This Game has 2 Easter Eggs hidden in it (As of what we have found so far). Jr's The Main Easter Egg In this Arcade Game revolves around a place called Jr's. Getting to this Easter Egg is fairly simple. Purchase the Midnight Motorist Arcade Machine and place it down in your restaurant. Then click on the machine and press playtest. You will then be brought into a game where you drive down a road trying not to crash into any cars. Crashing slows you down, which will be useful later. Play the game like you normally would until you hit the 4th Lap. Now you will want to be more careful with your speed, crashing occasionally to keep it low. After a little bit in the 4th lap, you will see a break in the bottom of the road. Drive into it to start the Easter Egg. Make sure to remember how to come back here, as it is required for the other Easter Egg. Drive down the road until you come to a bend in the road. After following the bend your character will step out of his car. Continue walking to the right until you walk up to your house. At this point enter the house. You may talk to the person sitting at the couch, but it is not necessary to complete the Easter Egg. Walk through the door at the top of the screen. You will now be in a hallway with a single door in it. Walk up to the door. the Text "I told you not to close the door." will appear. Pressing Space makes the text box disappear. When you try to go back to the First Room, the text "This is my house. He Can't Ignore Me like that." Appears. Now when you walk up to the door, your character shouts, "OPEN THE DOOR!". When you try to go back, the text" I'll find a way in from outside." Appears. Now leave the house. When you go outside, walk around the house to the back. Where you can found a broke in window, animatronic and human foot tracks. Hidden Burial Graves Soon 'Fruity Maze' The Girl from FNaF 4's Night 3 Minigame & Spring Bonnie In the game you will play as a small girl wearing a pink dress running around a maze full of different fruits. The way you complete the game is by collecting every fruit in the entire maze within the time limit. This would be quite difficult if it weren't for 3 power up: a magnet which allows you to collect everything much easier, a lightning bolt which makes you move faster, and a purple blob type object which makes you capable of going through walls. Spring Bonnie will appear in the game but it doesn't appear to do anything, every time you collect a certain amount of fruit the screen will flash showing TIME EXTENDED! along with the Girl with the Toy Animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 face smiling like a reflection of a screen, once you collect all the fruit it will show AMAZING! And the game will end. The Second time you play the game will act differently the music will sound more broken and some object will start glitching, one of the fruits will instead be a dog lying on the ground the TIME EXTENDED! Screen will change now with the girl looking sad. Once you beat the game second time the game will change again this time the music very broken and the dogs now in a puddle of blood. The Lightning power up is no longer obtainable and will glitch around as if switching Between sprites. The TIME EXTENDED screen will now the girl very sad and crying, behind her can be seen is William in the Spring Bonnie's suit. but upon losing it will fade to the screen of the girl crying with William in the Spring Bonnie's suit more clear, it will show text "He is not dead" in blue, then it will show "He is over here" in yellow text, finally it will say "Follow me" in blue text again, afterwards the game will no longer be playable 'Security Puppet Minigame & Henry's Daughter Death' This Minigame takes place at Fredbear's Family Diner, during the event of the Take Cake to Children minigame. On the third time playing the minigame, the player will see that a child is outside the building while the Security Puppet is trapped because of a another gift box being placed on top of his box. The child will then start to jump up and down, revealing that she is the assigned child with the green security bracelet and slowly fades away as William kill her, while the Security Puppet is free and be able to move again. The player can control the S. Puppet to go outside ,but he will be damaged by the rain. If the player keeps going to the right, they will encounter the assigned child's dead body but the S. Puppet has now been discolored and started to crawl. Once the player has crawled up to the dead child's body, the S. Puppet will be deactivated and huging Henry's Daughter' corpse. On the ground, the player can see William's car tire tracks. Music 'Midnight Motorist' 'Fruity Maze' 'Security Puppet Minigame' Gallery 'Midnight Motorist' OutsideHouse.jpg Hallway4.jpg Hallway5.jpg LivingRoom1.jpg Hallway1.jpg 'Fruity Maze' Freddy-fazbear-pizzeria-simulator-hidden-lore-mini-games.jpg 'Security Puppet Minigame' Security Puppet Minigame.jpeg Security_Puppet_Minigame.jpg Security_Puppet_Minigame_(2).jpg Security_Puppet_Minigame_(3).jpeg Security_Puppet_Minigame_(4).jpg Security_Puppet_Minigam.jpg Puppet_Minigame.jpg bOZlX11r.jpg tC4GCYWr.jpg xOP6rGH.png jUdRK4wg.jpg YqHpJkug.jpg R3jG8Rhg.jpg Category:Mechanics